I'M A SUGAR RUSH RACER,GET ME OUT OF HERE!
I'M A SUGAR RUSH RACER,GET ME OUT OF HERE! is a Sugar Rush version of I'M A CELEBRITY,GET ME OUT OF HERE!,where 40 Sugar Rush racers go to an abandoned jungle far off the coast of Sugar Rush and have to do jungle tasks,these jungle tasks are called Rush-Tucker Trials,and whoever get's voted out by the public,shall leave and pack their backs.Who ever wins turns the King/Queen of the Sugar Rush jungle. Racers taking part Team Apple Crumble Vanellope Von Schweetz Twister von Schweetz Melody Von Schweetz Fiz Sodabubble Nicola Sodabubble Floss Cottine Freddie Cottine Fluffy Cottine Claire Gummy-Goober Melissa Gummy-Goober 'Team Cherry Al'mond Raquel Glowrock Andy Glowrock Lizzie Glowrock Twirlet Bassetto Applaina Juicelle Orangela Seedpippy Evan Lee. Pinejuice Grace Charmlet Gordon Charmlet Lily Melonz Team Sugar Skull Strawbetty Muttonfudge Taffyta Muttonfudge Samuel Muttonfudge Tiffany Muttonfudge Apozzer Granilla Lexi Granilla Candlehead FlameCake Rancis Fluggerbutter Rochelle Fluggerbutter 'Team Chocolate Caramel' Butterscott Mellbutter Carrie Mellbutter Toffeella Mellbutter Butterscarlet Mellbutter Mark O'Cream Amber O'Cream Digestiva Biscuiteata Shortabreena Biscuiteata Solera Calippona Stella Calippona The Beginning Vanellope: Wake up Melody and Twister! Twister: (yawns) What? Melody: I was having a wonderful dream...What do you want? Vanellope: Today is one of the most special events in Sugar Rush,don't tell me you have forgot! Melody: OMG! Is it Sugarmas already?! Vanellope: No! It's I'm a Sugar Rush racer,get me out of here! Twister and Melody: (Sighs) Oh! Vanellope: Come on! You need to get ready! (Twister and Melody get ready) *Vanellope,Melody and Twister arrives at the Sugar Rush bus stop,and Claire and Melissa are there Claire: Hi President! Hi Melody! Hi Twister! Vanellope: Hi Claire! Are you looking forward to I'm a Sugar Rush racer,get me out of here!? Claire: I am quite nervous... Vanellope: Me too! Melody: (to Melissa) What is this I'm a Sugar Rush racer,get me out of here! all about? Melissa: I have no idea! But it sounds weird... *Bus arrives. Vanellope: Here is our bus ride! (Everyone get's on the bus) *Everyone arrives at the Sugar Rush jungle Twister: Wow! This is so weird! *Everyone get's off the bus Strawbetty: (Steps in a muddy puddle) EW! Melissa: (Giggles) Strawbetty: (Glares at Melissa) SHUT UP GUMMY-WORM JR.! Melissa: (Looks away) *Vanellope walks to a camp with hamucks and a camp fire,and has a flag with an apple on. Vanellope: Welcome to Team Apple Crumble! This is where 10 of you shall be sleeping and teaming up and organising things for our Rush-Tucker-Trials! Melissa: (whispers to Melody and Twister) Rush-Tucker-Trials? What the heck are they? Twister and Melody: (shrug their shoulders) *Vanellope put's all the racers into teams and takes them to their camps,as it turns night. *Meanwhile in Team Sugar Skull. Strawbetty: OMG AHHHHH THERE IS A MOUSE IN MY SLEEPING BAG! Apozzer: (Grabs pan and begins chasing after the mouse) *All of the sudden Apozzer screams. Apozzer: A LION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Samuel: OMG! (Grabs Lexi and hides in his tent with her) *Meanwhile in Team Apple Crumble they can hear everyone screaming in Team Sugar Skull. Claire: OMG! SHUT UP! Freddie: SO IRRATATING! *In the Team Sugar Skull Taffyta: (Get's some bacon out of her bag) Here Lion! (Feeds the Lion some bacon,as the Lion runs off into the shadows) (Everybody stares at Taffyta in amazment) *In Team Apple Crumble Vanellope: Come on! Let's get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow! Twister: (Blows the camp fire out,as hyenas laugh evilly in the night) Chapter 1 (Horns echoe through the Sugar Rush jungle) Vanellope: (Wakes up) Everybody wake up! We need to start our jungle training! (Everybody in all the camps wakes up) Melissa: (Wakes up) Claire,what are Rush-Tucker-Trials? Claire: You will have to wait and see,Melissa! Vanellope: (Jumps on a giant platform as it begins to rise into the air) Attention everybody! We are starting our first practise Rush-Tucker-Trial! Melissa: Ooooh,I wonder what they are like! Vanellope: We will all be taking part in this Rush-Tucker-Trial,as this is just a practise! Wynchel and Duncan: (Walk in and pass everybody in their camps a booklet) Vanellope: This bucklet contains a map and important special information about what we will be doing while we are here! Melody: (Reads booklet) OMG! I am getting nervous now! Vanellope: Everybody look on your maps and as you will see there is a center point named the Lion-Bar Bay We will meet up there every single morning,when you have been put into your teams for your Rush-Tucker-Trials! Can Team Sugar Skull,Team Chocolate Caramel and Team Cherry Almond please follow their maps and find the Lion-Bar Bay? Team Apple Crumble,I will lead you all to Lion-Bar Bay! (Platform slowly comes down) Melissa: OMG! I wonder what the Rush-Tucker Trial is going to be like! Melody: I bet it will not be as hard as Vanellope is making it sound! Vanellope: Team Apple Crumble follow me! (Grabs Twister's hand) Twister: Vanellope! Let go! I want to go and walk with Melissa and Melody! Vanellope: No! The Sugar Rush Jungle is a dangerous place! Twister: But... Vanellope: NO! Fluffy: Hey Melissa! Hey Melody! Melissa and Melody: Hiya Fluffy! Fluffy: Where is Twister? Melissa: I do not know actually,where is Twister? Melody: OMG! Do not tell me she has ran off! This is the Sugar Rush Jungle! It is not Sugar Rush Speedway any more! It is not as safe...she could get swallowed up by a lion! Melissa: OMG! Fluffy: (Shivers) OMG! Tell me your joking right,Melody?! Melody: No! I am seriously telling the truth! Melissa and Fluffy: (shivers and looks around the Sugar Rush Jungle,as they hear a lion roar) Nicola: (Screams) OMG! Fiz! (Jumps into Fiz's arms as the lion's roaring get's louder) Fiz: It's going to be all right,Nicola! Floss: (Holding Freddie's hand) SHUT UP,NICOLA! Fiz: Hey do not talk to my sister like that! Floss: (Laughs meanly) Make me do so! (Kicks mud in Nicola and Fiz's face) Fiz: OMG! FLOSS ANNOYS ME! Nicola: OMG! I HATE HER! Vanellope: EVERYBODY! WELCOME TO LION-BAR BAY! Twister: Woah! This is so cool! *As Team Apple Crumble arrive at Lion-Bar Bay,all the other teams do! Vanellope: Everybody follow me this way please! (Walks across a bridge) *Everybody follows Vanellope *They all arrive at their first ever Rush-Tucker-Trial,which was 4 small caves with mini rollercoaster barrals inside the four caves. Vanellope: Everybody get on a barral and roll yourself down the caves,and do some grusome jungle tasks! Strawbetty: WHAT?! YOU MEAN,WE HAVE TO GO IN THERE?! (Points at one of the mini caves which has a sign saying Team Sugar Skull on it) Vanellope: Yes and if you do not take part,all your team will be eating rice for dinner tonight! Everybody: RICE?! WE ALL HATE RICE! Vanellope: Everybody get on a barral and enter your team's cave! Melissa: (Slowly walks to the first barral and slowly kneels on the barral and lies down on the barral and pushes herself into her team's cave) *screams* HELP ME! *A massive drop forms in front of Melissa in the dark,as the barral speeds down the massive drop,as Melissa is screaming loudly Claire: MELISSA?! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?! (Calls down the cave) Melissa: *screams* C-C-CLAIRE! Claire: Vanellope,is she going to be all right?! Vanellope: She will be all right! Claire: Hmmm...I better go down next! Vanellope: Go ahead! Claire: (Lies down on the next barral) Melissa: CLAIRE! HELP ME! *All of a sudden Melissa's barral stops moving Melissa: What's going on?! *All of a sudden a mini TV forms next to Melissa's head Melissa: *gasps,as the mini TV turns on and Wynchel is on the mini TV screen* Wynchel?! Wynchel: Hello Melissa Gummy-Goober! Your first task is to put your hand into that massive hole next to the other side of your head! Melissa: What massive hole?! *A massive hole forms next to Melissa's head Melissa: *gasps and put's her hand into the massive hole next to her head,as mice are crawling around in the massive hole* Melissa: *screams* CLAIRE! HELP ME PLEASE! Wynchel: Your job is to grab the chocolate Eclaire taped onto one of the mice! *Meanwhile Claire is having her doubts Claire: I do not know if I should do this! What if we never ever come out?! Vanellope: You will... Claire: *sighs* all right then! (Pushes herself down the cave on her barral) *screams* MELISSA! *Everybody else goes down their team's caves on their barrals *The ones left to go down their team cave are Twister,Vanellope and Melody Vanellope: Right...I do not think you two,should go down there! Twister and Melody: WHAT?! Vanellope: Yes! It is too dangerous for you two! You two are too precious to me to get hurt! Melody: But...we won't get hurt! Me and Twister are responcible! Vanellope: I am so sorry girls! But Sour Bill is coming on a bus to take you home! Melody: OMG! Twister: WHAT?! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! (Jumps on barral) Vanellope: TWISTER! DON'T YOU DARE! Twister: Come on Melody,let's go! Melody: (Waits for Twister to go down on her barral) Twister: (Pushes herslef down on her barral) *screams,as she goes down the massive drop* Melody: (Jumps on the next barral and pushes herself down the cave) Vanellope: MELODY! TWISTER! GET BACK HERE! (Calls down the cave) Why do they never ever listen to me?! (Jumps on the last barral and pushes herslef down the cave) *Meanwhile Strawbetty had completed the mouse task Strawbetty: HAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE DIGESTIVA! Digestiva: Ooooh! (Grabs Eclaire from the next mouse) Vanellope: MELODY! TWISTER! Ooooh! Melissa: (Speeding ahead) Wahoo! Last task! Wynchel: Your last task is to give these crushed-up biscuits to the beetles! *A bag of crushed-up buiscuits comes up on a mini platform next to Melissa's head Melissa: No problem! Wynchel! (Grabs bag and begins to pour them next to the beetles,but a crumb falls off the edge of the cave) OH NO! A CRUMB! But...it is only one crumb right?! I did the task perfectly,right Wynchel?! Wynchel: I am so sorry Melissa! A crumb counts! Now you must get the...BEETLE SHOWER! Melissa: NO! (Beetles pour over Melissa) *screams* Wynchel: Goodbye Melissa! *Mini TV suddenly turns off Melissa: WYNCHEL?! *Melissa's barral backs up Melissa: Hey,what's going on here?! *Melissa's barral blasts forwards and boosts Melissa out of the cave exit *Everybody was out of the cave covered in bugs and mud Vanellope: (Covered in mud looking less amussed) Nobody really got any Eclaires! They all lost them! (to Melissa) Melissa: OH NO! WE WILL BE HAVING RICE FOR DINNER THEN! Everybody: (Screams) Vanellope: Do not worry,you will not be having rice for dinner,as it only a practise! Everybody: YAY! Vanellope: Now let's get back to our camps and get washed up! And then we can vote for who will be doing the REAL Rush-Tucker-Trials starting tomorrow! *Everybody get's washed up Vanellope: (Rises up on the giant platform again) Everybody! I would like to annouce! That the public will be voting from each team who shall be in the next Rush-Tucker Trial! Good Luck! (Platform slowly goes down) Sour Bill: (Walks in with plates of roasted chicken into Team Apple Crumble) Claire: I LOVE ROASTED CHICKEN! Sour Bill: (Gives meals to all the teams) Melissa: (to Claire) Today was awesome! Do you have any idea who the public will be voting for to do the next Rush-Tucker-Trial? Claire: You will just have to wait and see Melissa! Tomorrow is a brand new day! (Bites into roasted chicken) Chapter 2 *Horns echoes through the jungle* Melissa; Ugh! *Wakes up* Vanellope: Today is the REAL Rush-Tucker-Trial! Now everybody get around the fire! As,Wynchel and Duncan will tell you who the public voted for! * Everybody sits around the fire in Lion-Bar Bay* Wynchel: Today who is taking part in the Denist of doom! is... Duncan: FLUFFY COTTINE AND STRAWBETTY MUTTONFUDGE! Fluffy: *Goes pale* Strawbetty: Ugh! I will win anything against that Idiotic-Fluff'! *Apozzer,Samuel,Lexi,Violet and Vico all laugh* Fluffy: *Sighs* Wynchel: And the people taking part in the Beastly meal challange is... Duncan: GRACE CHARMLET AND MARK O'CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grace: Eeek! Mark: Hah,this will be easy! Vanellope: Now pack all your things and walk across the bridge to your destination on the map! Oh and...you might wanna bring a bottle of water...! Claire: *Whispers to Melissa* Hah.With Strawbetty representing their team,they will sure to be eating rice tonight..... Melissa: *Giggles* Strawbetty: *Gives Claire and Melissa a threatening look* Fluffy: *Looks nervously at Floss and Freddie and gulps* Floss: Don't worry,Fluffsters! You will do just fine! *Winks at Fluffy* Fluffy: *Gives an awkward smile,as she heads off towards the bridge* Floss: *Whispers to Freddie* I hope...! Strawbetty: *Walks across the bridge,as a plank falls off* (Screams loudly) Fluffy: *Steps on a bridge,as it rock rapidly* (Screams) GET ME OFF! Strawbetty: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Crying* Mark: *Walks up to bridge and sees Fluffy and Strawbetty making a fuss* Strawbetty: What are you looking at?! Mark: ... Strawbetty: Well?! Mark: *Walks onto the bridge past Fluffy and Strawbetty with no fuss and goes to the other side* *Grace does the same* Fluffy and Strawbetty: ... Mark: So,the map says our destination is to the left! Grace: Yeah,you are right! There is a sign pointing left saying Beastley Feast! Mark: Come on! Let's go!!!!!!!! *Grace and Mark walk to the Beastly Feast* Wychel: Welcome to the Beastly Feast cafe! Grace: It does not seem that bad! Wyhcel: Oh don't worry Miss.Charmlet it will do! Now take a seat! * Grace ad Mark shakily take a seat at a table * Fluffy and Strawbetty: *Fianlly get off the bridge* Strawbetty: Now! We need to turn right! NOW COME ON! * Strawbetty and Fluffy arrive at The Densit of doom! * Duncan: Welcome! Now lie back in the denist chair! * They both lie down * Wynchel: *To Grace and Mark* May the Rush-Tucker-Trial! BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!! *Duncan says the same to Strawbetty and Fluffy* *Horns beep* Wynchel: *Gives to covered-up plates to Grace and Mark* Under here is your beastly meal!!!! *Takes covers off plates* *Grace and Mark sees meal-worms crawling about on their plate* Grace: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Mark: *Goes to throw up* Meanwhile... Duncan: *Put's a locust into Fluffy's mouth* Fluffy: *Gasps* Strawbetty: OMG! Wynchel: *Goes to put a locust into Strawbetty's mouth* Strawbetty: NO WAY,WYNCHEL! Duncan: Rice tonight or the locust! Strawbetty: *Sighs* The locust then...sheesh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Duncan: *Puts locust in Strawbetty's mouth* Strawbetty: *Cries* Fluffy: ... Meanwhile... Grace: *Eats a meal worm and throws up* Wynchel: *Giggles* Mark: *Scowls at Wynchel* You find funny,a girl being sick?! FINE! (Eats the whole plate of meal-worms) Wynchel: ... *Eats more plates,of spiders,slugs and snails* Grace: *Coughing* Wynchel: Now for the last round! an oven-baked tralancila! Mark and Grace: WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAT?! Grace: *Bites into it and falls off her chair shaking* Mark: *Bites into it and goes pale,but still eats it all* Meanwhile... Strawbetty: *Screaming and crying and grabs the locust and throws it on Duncan* GET THE TASTE OFF YOUR OWN MEDICAN! Duncan: *Screams and throws it back into Strawbetty's mouth* Strawbetty: *Screams and faints,as an ambulance comes* *Grace,Mark and Fluffy head back to their camps* Wynchel: *Enters Lion Bar-Bay* Fluffy has earned 1 eclaire! Floss: Well done,Fluffy! Duncan: And Strawbetty earned 0 eclaires... Team Sugar Skull: ... Duncan: Grace earned 3 eclaires... Team Cherry Almond: *Cheer for Grace* Wynchel: And Mark earned 4 eclaires! Team Chocolate Caramel: *Cheers* Vanellope: Now go back to camp and enjoy your meals...tomorrow we will be parashooting! *Everybody enjoys their meals exept team Sugar Skull who had to eat rice* Gallery of contestants Request - Vanellope Jungle Outfit.png|Contestant 1: Vanellope Von Schweetz Request - Twister in I'M A SUGAR RUSH RACER, GET ME OUT OF HERE!.png|Contestant 2: Twister Von Schweetz Request - Melody Jungle Outfit.png|Contestant 3: Melody Von Schweetz Request - Nicola Jungle Outfit.png|Contestant 4: Nicola Sodabubble Request - Fiz Jungle Outfit.png|Contestant 5: Fiz Sodabubble Request - Mark Jungle Outfit.png|Contestant 6: Mark O'Cream Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff